


A little more.

by anguis_00



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tianshan - Freeform, situaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anguis_00/pseuds/anguis_00
Summary: Pequeños mini one shot en diversas situaciones.
Relationships: Brother Qiu/He Cheng, He Tian/Mo Guan Shan, Jian Yi/Zhan Zheng Xi
Kudos: 31





	1. 'I'M OK'

**Author's Note:**

> Un fics que hice en 2018 en wattpad debido a la poca cantidad de historias relacionadas a esta (estas) parejas.

Eso podría considerarlo ¿romántico?

He Tian lo había llevado a un acuario, y como él lo dijo ¡ESTABA CERRADO!

Se sentía idiota al estar en un lugar cerrado rodeado de decoración de peces.

No entendía el por qué el pelinegro lo había llevado ahí, lo había llevado a otros lados, ¿pero un acuario?

> **He Tian: vine aquí de pequeño**

Por qué me traería a un lugar de su niñez.

¿Sacarnos una foto? ¡Me había pedido cosas raras y ahora esto!

Solo me saque fotos con mi madre.

> **He Tian: no quiero que te olvides de mí.**

Eso me había sorprendido... era algo jodidamente romántico viniendo de alguien como él.

Sé que simplemente no tenía que decir nada, pero...

> **Mo: te... odio tanto, hasta el punto de recordarte toda mi vida.**

¡Eso había sonado bastante cursi! Ahora el otro idiota se le burlaría.

Sentía como sus mejillas lentamente se habían sonrojado. Sabía que, ante la mirada del pelinegro, él ahora estaría completamente sonrojado.

> **He Tian: no sabía que pudieras coquetearme.**
> 
> **Mo:** _gritando_ **NO HICE ESO IDIOTA**

He Tian sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla en el mismo momento en el que tomaba la foto.

> **He Tian: gracias, pequeño Mo.**

_En estos momentos Mo Guan Shan no sabía que pasaba por la mente de He Tian, no sabía si este solo quería fastidiarlo o pensaba en algo más._

_No conocía su pasado,_ _no sabía en qué situación se encontraba ahora. No sabía dónde se había ido cuando paso lo de los matones._

_Solo sabía que He Tian ahora estaba ahí con él, y él no quería alejarlo._


	2. Get Cool

El idiota de Jian Yi le había dado un sanguche, pero este se encontraba en mal estado o no sabía. Solo sabía que se encontraba caliente caminando por los pasillos de la institución.

Se sujetaba a las paredes manteniendo su buzo tapando su erección.

Su amigo intento tocarlo, pero este lo alejo rápidamente.

Necesitaba al pelinegro y lo encontró.

Este estaba hablando con unas alumnas y estas coqueteándole.

Mo tomo a He Tian del brazo y lo arrastro.

No podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que le coqueteaban, sabía que el pelinegro lo prefería, muchas veces se lo había demostrado y el había "sufrido" por eso.

Camino hasta que encontró un salón vacío, el pelinegro solo se dejaba llevar. Al llegar, lo empujo contra el escritorio, se agacho y bajo los pantalones del pelinegro junto su bóxer.

Se quedó unos segundos contemplando el miembro de su novio, luego se acercó pasando su lengua por la punta.

Un gemido salió de la boca de He Tian

> **He Tian: ¡¿Mo, que?!**

Mo dejo de lamer para mirarlo.

> **Mo:** _jadeando_ **es bastante obvio**

Este se lo metió directo a la boca, chupando y lamiendo.

Lentamente bajo una de sus manos a su parte trasera, haciendo que entre en su interior. Gimiendo y tragando más.

He Tian sonrió y tomo el cabello del pelirrojo, empezando a marcar el ritmo de la chupada.

> **He Tian: estas demasiado caliente y tu boca es de un profesional, bebe.**

Mo siguió chupando mientras se sonrojaba y comenzaba a preparar su entrada.

He Tian lo levanto para acomodarlo sobre el escritorio viendo la entrada húmeda y el miembro palpitante con gotas de presemen en la punta de su novio.

> **He Tian: no sé qué te paso, pero me encanta**

Mo separo un poco más sus piernas y tomo su propio miembro masajeándolo

> **Mo: por favor, entra en mí.**

He Tian no resistió y entro en él en una sola estocada.

Los movimientos eran rápidos, el pelinegro sabia que no tenían mucho tiempo, aunque a él no le molestara del todo (no quería que vean a su pelirrojo en ese estado tan sumiso y desprotegido), sabía que él colorado se enojaría bastante. Amaba hacerlo enojar, pero había cosas con las que era mejor no provocarlo.

Las penetraciones seguían fuertes y contantes, hasta que Mo empezó a correrse provocando que su interior apretara más, logrando que el pelinegro se corriera unos segundos después.

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a besarse.

> **Xx: ¡vaya! Sabía que mi regalo les iba a dar gusto, pero no creí que para hacerlo aquí.**

Ambos voltearon encontrándose con un Jian Yi sonriente.


	3. Let go 1.

**Piensas que perderás respeto**

**¡Si! ¡NO! No es**

_suspira cansado_ **fíjate que es más importante para ti Mo, espera hasta que te decidas.**

Él le dio un beso en el frente para después de marcharse.

 _Arrodillandose con lagrimas, sujetando su pecho_ **Lo siento.**


	4. Let go 2.

**Él no está bien, He Tian.**

**Él lo decidió así.**

**¡Pero He Tian** **! ¿No le dijiste que lo amabas?**

**No sabe si me ama, mi presencia lo pondría peor. Por favor Jian Yi... cuida de él.**


	5. Let go 3.

**Mo Guan Shan**

**Por favor, déjame solo.**

**No creo que sea**

**Zhang Xi déjame** **solo!**

 _suspire sentándome a su lado_ **si no quieres hablar, está bien, pero no voy a dejarte solo... él también está sufriendo.**


	6. Let go 4.

**Unos idiotas lo amenazaron**

**¿Quienes?**

**No te alteres, ya Qiu se encargó de eso.** **Son tipos peligrosos ... entiendo su miedo.**

_tomando su chaqueta_ **tengo que estar a su lado.**

**La amenaza no fue hacia él, a él no le desafió nada. Y a ti tampoco si te mantienes lejos.**


	7. Let go 5.

**¿Y aquí?**

**¿No crees que hay mucha gente?**

**Y las mujeres no dejan de verte** _suspiro_ **sigamos para aquel lado** _apuntando el puerto_

Comenzamos a caminar

**¿Ese no es el pelirrojo de tu hermano?**

Mire hacia donde apuntaba y ahí estaba, el chico de mi hermano siendo amenazados por un tipo de mafia conocida.

Suspire y nos acercamos.

**¿Qué pasa aquí?**

**Oh He Cheng y su perro.**

Vi como Qiu lo miraba serio.

**Suelta al chico**

**Yo creo que no, tu hermanito estuvo metiéndose en unos problemas por este chico** _tomando el rostro del colorado, aunque tambien habia de sus hombres en el suelo_ **asique solo le dimos algunos consejitos**

El colorado se encontraba sangrando y con los ojos llorosos, me resultaba raro que no estuviera con He Tian.

 _suspire_ **yo me hago responsable de lo que haga mi hermano** _me acerque hacia el chico_ **Qiu, encárgate.**

Tome al pelirrojo llevándolo a su casa, encontrándome con su madre.

La cita había sido arruinada.


	8. Let go 6.

Volví hacia donde se tenían Qiu viendo como tenía un poco de sangre en los nudillos y varios tipos en el piso sangrando.

Lo tomé del mentón y le di un beso.

**Me gusto esta cita.**

Lo vi reírse haciendo que yo sonriera.


	9. Ruins of Time.

  
**Quiero todo de ti.**


	10. The Scientist.

_Extendiéndole una bolsa mirando hacia otro lado_ **es tuyo.**

 _mirándolo sorprendido y sonrió_ **oh pequeño Mo, me compraste algo para San Valentín?**

 **M.mamá pensó que te gustaría** _empezó a caminar alejándose de ahí_

_Abrió la bolsa y saco un llavero con forma de un sanguche, él sabía que era de dos partes. Supuso que su pequeño pelirrojo tenía la otra mitad. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda._

**Es el mejor obsequio que me podrías dar.**

_Coloco un collar por su cuello y el pelirrojo pudo notar que tenía un anillo en él. Se giró para verlo y el pelinegro mostro su mano con un anillo igual en su dedo_

**Eres mío Mo Guan Shan.**

_Antes de que el colorado pudiera decir algo, He Tian ya se encontraba besándolo._


	11. Wonderwall.

**¿Quieres hacer algo?**

**Así estamos bien**

_El peliblanco y el pelinegro se encontraban acostados. He Cheng coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de Qiu_

**Así estamos muy bien.**


	12. Creep

**Zhan Xi! ¡Salgamos al parque!**

**¡Me niego!**

**¡Por favor!**

**No**

_Xixi noto la cara de tristeza en el otro, suspiro y se acercó depositando un beso en la mejilla del otro_ **vayamos a jugar.**

_Jian Yi emocionado salto sobre él._

**¡Todo lo que quieras Xixi!!**


	13. Without Me

**¡Me niego pedazo de mierda!**

**Mo, no seas mal perdedor**

**¡No pienso usar esa basura!**

**Si no lo haces** _sonríe_ **yo disfrutare tus consecuencias.**

Trago saliva nervioso, sabía que, de una u otra forma, pagaría las consecuencias.


	14. Let's Shut Up & Dance.

**Entiendo que hayas perdido contra tu hermano, lo que no entiendo por qué YO tengo que pagar esa consecuencia.**

**No había de mi talla.**

_lo mira molesto mientrasdejo la ropa en la cama_


	15. Move.

**Por favoooor.**

**No**

**Porfa porfa porfa porfa**

**¡No! No me hare responsable de las estupideces que apuestas.**

**Si no lo haces, ¡lo pagare caro!**

**No es mi culpa que seas tan idiota en apostar cosas que obviamente perderás**

**Xixi!!**

_suspiro_ **ponte el tuyo**

Sonrió y corrió al cuarto, se vistió y volvió a bajar encontrándose con su novio cambiado

**Sin duda, a ti todo te queda bien** _sonríe pervertido y empieza a acercarse a su pareja_ **esta noche no necesitaremos ropa Xi-xi.**


	16. Work from Home.

**¡¿Y por qué te vestiste tú?!**

**Me parecía justo. Verte tan caliente me dio una gran idea.**


	17. Shallow.

Era el WR en su equipo, y ahora todos lo odiaban, incluso el mismo.

Me había sentado en el vestidor, mis compañeros cuando llegue empezaron a irse. Solo 2 quedaron mirándome con pena y me sonrieron. Eso me hacía sentir peor, cuando todos se fueron me saque el equipo y tire mi casco.

Era responsable de que su equipo perdiera, de que no llegara.

Me acosté en la banca tapándome la cara, me sentía tan inservible, todo mi esfuerzo no sirvió

Escuche unos golpees en los casilleros y me levante quedando sorprendido.

**X: creí que necesitabas ánimos.**

Allí estaba mi pareja vestido de animadora, la pollera, un top, medias largas y zapatillas.

 **Mo: estás loco Tian** _me levante rápido sacándome la casaca para ponérselo, este me alejo_

**Tian: debo animar a mi novio**

**Mo: ¡te verán así idiota!**

**Tian: no pierdo nada.**

**Mo: ¡eres el capitán del equipo de básquet!**

**Tian:** _acercándose y tomándolo de la cintura_ **ahora solo me interesa animar a mi pequeña montaña.**

Se sentía tan sucio, los sonidos obscenos que salían de su boca cada vez que He Tian lo penetraba, el eco del lugar.

He Tian le había sacado el pantalón y volvió a colocarle su casaca. Ahora el pelinegro lo penetraba aun con esa falda puesta y el semi vestido como su equipo.

Si animarlo era la idea, esto lo había logrado solo que no se lo admitiría.

**Mo:** _murmurando_ **te amo**

**He Tian sonrió y volvió a besarlo**

**Tian: lo sé, yo te amo a ti.**

1mes después, tanto el equipo de Mo Guan Shan y He Tian se encontraban ganando. Mo luego de ese partido se esforzó más llevando a su equipo a la gloria.

**Entrenador: Mo Guan Shan, parece que necesitas caer para volver más fuerte... solo que... no renazcas en los vestuarios, el conserje se asustó.**


	18. Un año.

**Mo por qué estas molesto?**

Había salido del trabajo y el pelinegro lo había esperado como de costumbre

**Solo cállate.**

**¡Oh vamos!...** _sonrió_ **estas celoso**

**Mo:** _sonrojándose_ **por qué mierda estaría celoso?!**

**Solo fui amable.**

**No me interesa**

**Te pagare todas tus comidas, toda tu ropa, todo lo que quieras.**

**Eso no me interesa**

**¿Entonces qué interesa?**

**No lo sé, solo cállate**

El pelinegro sintió como el colorado entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos sin dejar de caminar y mirar hacia otro lado.  
  



	19. Dawn of us.

_Amor de primera vista, un concepto de románticos._

_Él no lo era, pero le paso._

_Se encontraba en el metro, no había apartado la vista de la ventana, cada mañana y cada noche ese era su punto visual._

_Llego a una estación en la que nunca había bajado, y solo vio un pelinegro, por unos segundos, sin darse cuenta, su enfoque fue ese hombre. Solo quedo observando su fría expresión, la curva se su nariz, sus labios rectos, sus pestañas._

_Cuando el metro comenzó a avanzar, el pelinegro giro y le sonrió. Él solo lo miro sorprendido, frunció el ceño y miro hacia otro lado._

_Estaba rojo, no entendía el motivo, ¿por qué se había quedado mirando al pelinegro? Eso tampoco lo entendía._

_Había estado todo el día pensando en ese chico, sin saber el nombre, edad o algo. Solo sabía su estación y decidió hacer una estupidez._

_Se sentía un idiota, había ido más temprano y baja en esa parada, ¿qué clase de persona hacia eso?_

_Aun así, se quedó 30min ahí, esperando que el chico llegara, pero no llego._

_Suspiro y reconoció el metro que siempre tomada._

_Cuando este paro, paso la vista por la ventana y pudo reconocerlo. ¿Qué hacia ahí?_

_Este lo observo y le sonrió, él subió._

_Se quedaron mirando unos segundos y el pelirrojo termino sonriendo también._

_El amor a primera vista es así_

_A veces lo encontramos y otras no._

_A veces lo entendemos y otras no._

_Pero esta en uno decidir ir por más o dejarlo así, como un simple amor a primera vista._


	20. Lucky Strike.

Tenía novia, excelente paso. Estaban en un partido, excelente paso.

¿Lo malo? Su novia se la pasaba con el celular.

Se había perdido las anotaciones, los bailes, los festejos. Si tanto no quería ir, no hubiera insistido para hacerlo.

¿Lo peor? Es que en estos momentos las cámaras de besos los apuntaban.

**Mo:** _murmurándole_ **estamos en la cámara**

**Cony: estoy con el celular.**

**Mo:** **so.solo es un beso, la mejilla.**

**Cony:** _lo mira molesta_ **estoy con el celular!**

Mo suspiro hasta que sintió que algo le arrebataba su bebida, al fijarse, la mascota del equipo había agarrado su bebida y ahora se la tiraba encima a su novia

**Cony: QUE CARAJ**

Todo quedo en silencio cuando la mascota tomo al colorado y lo cargo como princesa alejándolo de ahí seguidos por la cámara.

El pelirrojo no entendía que pasa hasta que estuvieron solos

**Mo: ¡que mierda te pasa!**

La mascota se sacó la parte de arriba dejando ver a un pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante.

**Tian: hola Mo.**

El colorado se sonrojo y le sonrió.


	21. Blue Orangeade.

**No los tengo aca**

_bufe_ **después ponetelos, no tenes permiso de quitartelos... ahora tengo hacer algo mas para que sepan a quien le perteneces** _me agache a su cuello y deje un chupo_

 _sonrojado_ **q.que mierda haces?!**

 _lo volví a acercar besandolo_ **demostrando que sos mio**

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio sin saber que decir y He Tian sonriendole con superioridad a She Li


	22. Mikrokosmos

**Soomin: por favor! Solo es entregarle esto!**

**Mo: no es mi** **problema** **.**

**Soomin** **: te** **daré** **comida, lo que quieras!**

**Mo: me ves cara de muerto de hambre?!**

**Soomin: solo** **entregale** **esto!** _le deja la carta y sale corriendo._

**Mo: que mierda?!**

**He** **Tian** **:** _acercándose_ _por_ _atras_ **Mo... eso es una carta de amor, se te confesaron?** _lo miraba serio y con desprecio aquella carta_

**Mo: no seas imbecil, pedazo de** **mierda** **. Es para ti**

**He** **Tian** **:** _sonreí_ _agarrandolo_ _de la cintura_ **al fin te me** **declaras** **.**

**Mo: eso no es m** _antes de poder terminar de hablar se encontraba contra el casillero_   
_siendo besado por el_ _pelinegro_ _._


	23. Dionysus.

**El.ellos... se estan besando.**

**Torvi:** **hey** **! Que sucede?**

**Soomin** **: se besan! HE** **TIAN** **ES** **GAY** **!**

**Torvi:** _me asome_ **Ohhh** **... si que saben usar la lengua...** **mmm** **mira como He** **Tian** **lo mueve** _comencé_ _a_ _mover_ _Soobin_ _emocionada_ **He** **Tian** **lo alzo y el pelirrojo lo rodeo con sus piernas... oh por dios!!** **Comenzó** **a besarle el cuello! Se lo va a...** **acá** **!**

**Profesor: no griten señoritas, vayan a clases.**


	24. Jamais Vu

**Y si voy con cuidado? A.asi**

**Agh! Duele! Quédate quieto**

X **ixi necesito ponertelo**

**Ya no quiero! Me duele.**

**Mo: son unos cerdos**

**He Tian:** _patee la puerta riendome y estaba Jian Yi tratando de colocarle alcohol en una herida a Xixi_ **no asusten a mi montaña!**


	25. Bet bet.

**Cheng no puedes estar ahi todo el día.**

**Largate!**

**Vamos amor, solo fue una película.**

**Cómo te atreves a decir que "fue solo una película"? ES EL FINAL DE UNA HISTORIA, ES EL FINAL DE LOS VENGADORES ORIGINALES Y PASA ESO.**

**Cheng... sigue siendo una película, los actores siguen con vida.**

**Qiu pienso que eres una persona y aun así te amo. Cuida tus palabras y déjame en mi duelo**.

Aunque todos lo veían como un hombre rudo y serio, su novio era un fanático sin igual.


	26. Teenager

**ERA** **OBVIO QUE TE IBA A COLGAR IDIOTA!**

**Mo no seas así** _corría para abrazarlo_

**LE ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE CASARAS CUANDO NO ES CIERTO**

**En algún momento nos casaremos, por qué no hacerlo ahora?**

_Paro girando para ver al pelo negro_ **SOMOS MENORES PEDAZO DE MIERDA Y NI SIQUIERA LO PIDES COMO SE DEBE**

_Se arrodilla_ **Mo Guan Shan, aceptas casarte conmigo?**

**VETE A LA MIERDA!**


	27. N.O

**CERRA EL ORTO! NO! ME NIEGO A QUE SEA** **ASÍ** **.**

**Yo** **también** **estoy mal, Cersei** **merecía** **una** **mejor** **muerte.**

**No es** **sólo** **eso, es todo** _mire a He Tian_ **Esperamos dos años para esta mierda?** _Suspire_ _dejándome_ _caer en la cama_ **es decepcionante ver como arruinaron algo que veo hace** **más** **de 7 años.** **No** **es justo.**

_Abrazando a Mo y besandolo_ **olvidemos nuestras penas** _lo bese con_ _más_ _pasión_ **y** **tengamos** **nuestra gran guerra de espadas** _sonrió_ _coqueto_


	28. Yura Yura

_El pelirrojo le tiro una piedra al pelinegro, este cuando la agarro encontro escrito en ella una cuenta "_ _7_ _8_ _0_ _−_ _4_ _7_ _6_ _+_ _(_ _8_ _×_ _2_ _)_ _=_ _pudrete_ _"_


	29. Love maze.

He Cheng vio a su peliblanco escribir en un papel.

**Sabes que no necesitas esa** **mierda** **, cierto?**

_Qiu_ _lo miro molesto_ **son las cosas que debemos comprar. Si quiero decirte que te amo lo hago directo, es mas** _se levanto_ **ahora te demostrare mi amor.**


	30. Let go 7.

**Mo, no nos hagas esto.**

**Es lo mejor para los dos.**

**¡NO ES LO MEJOR PARA NADIE! ME DUELE ESTAR LEJOS DE TI, NO PODER BESARTE, ABRAZARTE, NO PODER SIQUIERA VERTE.**

**¡¿COMO CREES QUE YO PODRIA ESTAR SI TE LLEGO A PERDER DEFINITIVAMENTE?! Sin ti... no podría soportar seguir viviendo, no.**

**Confía en mi** _tomando su rostro_ **por favor confía en mí y cree en mi cuando te digo que nada me haría más daño que estar lejos de ti.**

 _murmurando_ **abrázame**

 _sonriendo_ **no será lo único que te hare el día de hoy.**


	31. Let go 8.

_saltando a abrazarlo_ **PELIRROJO POR FAVOR NO NOS DEJES MAS!**

**Jian Yi suéltalo**

_abrazando a Xixi_ **no te pongas celoso**

 _mirando al colorado_ **me alegro que hayas vuelto.**

 _asintiendo_ **gracias** _camino hacia He Cheng y Qiu_ **mmm, muchas gracias por lo del otro día.**

 _mirando al pelirrojo serio_ **no soportaría aguantar los lloriqueos de mi hermano.**

Qiu se rio un poco y todos lo vieron un poco asombrados.


	32. I don't know what to say 1.

_Lo estaba besando, por qué no la estaba alejando?_

_Tal vez la necesidad de cariño que estaba teniendo últimamente, su amor era no correspondido y ahora una chica lo estaba besando._   
_Era tan incomodo, no entendía como antes podia hacerlo con tanta facilidad._   
_Sus labios estaban inmóviles, no ejercía presión sobre los otros solo los dejaba ahí._   
_Quería ver a su amado, tal vez por ultima vez. Alejarse un tiempo quizas era lo mejor para él y al pequeño pelirrojo no iba a afectarle._   
_Podría despedirse de sus amigos, pero ellos se lo reclamarian a la montañita haciéndolo sentir incomodo, prefería evitarlo._

_Al_ _día_ _siguiente, él ya no fue al instituto._   
_Días pasaron y su número solo marcaba error._   
_Pasaron años y el pelirrojo no lo busco._


	33. I don't know what to say 2.

Estaba imaginando cosas, pasaron 4 años desde que se fue y no habia vuelvo a contactar a nadie.

Ahora, era la 3ra vez que veía a un pelirrojo pasar. No llegaba a ver su rostro, solo su cabello.  
1ra fue caminando por la calle, la 2da fue en el supermercado, cuando quiso fijarse ya no había nadie, y ahora en su universidad.

Era imposible que su pequeña montaña estuviera alli... O no?


	34. I don't know what to say 3.

4 años desde que vi a Mo, no dejaba de pensar en él.  
Ahora estaba frente a mí, acomodando unos libros.

**T** **:** **M** **.** **Mo**

**Yy** **:** **Mo** **podrías** **llevar** **estas** **cosas** **al** **2do** **pisó** **?** **Han** **estado** **desacomodando** **las** **cosas**

Lo vi tomar las cosas e irse por el otro lado, no me había visto así que. Sonreí y salí, compré unas flores y volví.

**T** **:** **le** **podrias** **dar** **esto** **a** **Mo** **Guan** **Shan** _vi_ _como_ _asintió_ **solo dile de un admirador secreto.**


	35. Wave

**Todo ira bien Jian Yi, tu madre es alguien comprensible** que da mucho miedo.

Mire como mi mejor amigo suspiraba y asentía, llegamos a su casa y hoy le confesaría a su madre que era gay y me ofreci _me suplicó_ que lo acompañara.

**Mm: entonces me diras que pasa?**

**Yi: si... Mamá... Zhang zhen Xi es gay!**

El maldito hijo de puta se habia acobardado! Ohh pero no se iba a quedar asi

 **Xi** : _tranquilo_ **es cierto, y le parto el culo a su hijo** _lleve mi mano a su trasero y selo aprete_ **no es cierto** **cariño** **.**


	36. 07:39

_No_ _lo_ _entendía_ _,_ _hace_ _instantes_ _se_ _encontraba_ _riendo_ _junto_ _a_ _He_ _Tian_ _._   
_Ahora_ _lo_ _buscaba_ _por_ _todos_ _de_ _la_ _casa_ _y_ _no_ _lo_ _podía_ _encontrar_ _._ _Trato_ _de_ _salir_ _,_ _pero_ _algo_ _le_ _impedía_ _eso_ _._

_Pasaron_ _3_ _días_ _y_ _luego_ _de_ _gritos_ _y_ _llantos_ _porque_ _He_ _Tian_ _no_ _volvía_ _,_ _el_ _anciano_ _del_ _pueblo_ _se_ _acerco_ _._ _Entro_ _a_ _la_ _casa_ _y_ _él_ _solo_ _atinó_ _a_ _preguntarle_ _si_ _vio_ _al_ _pelinegro_ _._  
 _El_ _anciano_ _no_ _contesto_ _,_ _hizo_ _maniobras_ _raras_ _con_ _sus_ _manos_ _y_ _su_ _ultimo_ _movimiento_ _pego_ _en_ _su_ _pecho_.

**Anciano** **:** **nunca** **volviste** **...** **Mo** **Guan** **Shan** **,** **ni** **tú** **,** **ni** **él** **.**

_Sintió_ _que_ _el_ _aire_ _le_ _faltaba_ _,_ _miro_ _a_ _su_ _al_ _rededor_ _y_ _solo_ _veia_ _agua_ _golpeando_ _contra_ _las_ _rocas_ _donde_ _,_ _ahora_ _,_ _él_ _se_ _encontraba_ _._ _Veía_ _unos_ _sellos_ _,_ _no_ _entendía_ _que_ _pasaba_ _,_ _no_ _entendía_ _donde_ _estaba_ _el_ _anciano_ _,_ _donde_ _estaba_ _su_ _He_ _Tian_ _._

_**He** _ __ _**Tian** _ __ _**murio** _ __ _**un** _ _**16,** _ _**Mo** _ __ _**Guan** _ __ _**Shan** _ __ _**se** _ __ _**tiró** _ __ _**a** _ __ _**un** _ __ _**risco** _ __ _**horas** _ __ _**después** _ __ _**de** _ __ _**la** _ __ _**muerte** _ __ _**de** _ __ _**su** _ __ _**amado** _ _**.** _   
_**Mo** _ __ _**Guan** _ __ _**Shan** _ __ _**cumplió** _ __ _**su** _ __ _**último** _ __ _**deseo** _ __ _**de** _ __ _**poder** _ __ _**ver** _ __ _**a** _ __ _**He** _ __ _**Tian** _ __ _**una** _ __ _**vez** _ __ _**más** _ _**,** _ _**aunque** _ __ _**haya** _ __ _**sido** _ __ _**por** _ __ _**un** _ __ _**día** _ _**.** _   
_**Ahora** _ __ _**estaba** _ __ _**destinado** _ __ _**a** _ __ _**quedarse** _ __ _**entre** _ __ _**esas** _ __ _**rocas** _ __ _**solo** _ _**,** _ _**sin** _ __ _**el** _ __ _**amor** _ __ _**de** _ __ _**su** _ __ _**vida** _ __ _**por** _ __ _**toda** _ __ _**la** _ __ _**eternidad** _ _**.** _


	37. Who Do U Love.

**-** **Te protegeré**

Qué _hacía_ _ese chico peliblanco adelante de él diciendole tal_ _estupidez_ _?, tenia 18 años, sabia cuidarse_ _solo_ _._

• _ **6**_ _ **años**_ _ **después•**_

- **Te protegeré**

- **El único que debe protegerse eres tú si no te mueves y sigues diciendo estupideces ahhh Q.Qiu**

- **Mmm Cheng, pasan los años y se sigue sintiendo igual de** **bien** _acaricié_ _sus piernas y_ _seguí_ _penetrandolo_ _._  
  


_•••_

_√_ _así_ _flasheo_ _a_ _Qiu_ _adolescente_

_√_ _así_ _a_ _He_ _Cheng_ _._


	38. I don't know what to say 4.

Mo recibió regalos por unos días, no sabía quien era hasta que recibió ESE regalo.  
Solo se hartó, odiaba que lo tratara como si fuera estúpido y ahora el imbécil se hacia el misterioso.  
Aún miraba el anillo, cuando iba a confesarse lo vio con alguien más y ahora... Ahora le había dado un anillo con un pequeño sanguche, que mierda hacía?

Por qué no podía tirarlo? Por qué no podía tirar cada obsequió que el idiota le dio?  
Era tiempo de afrontarlo, de mandarlo a la mierda como era debido.  
  



	39. I don't know what to say 5.

**Mo** **:** **YA** **DEJA** **DE** **COMPORTARTE** **COMO** **UN** **MALDITO** **ACOSADOR** **.**  
 ****  
Había dado con el pelinegro, no era realmente difícil encontrarlo y mas cuando se la pasaba todo el día en su lugar de trabajo y se cubría con un libro. Seguía siendo idiota, la biblioteca estaba llena por su culpa, como siempre. Olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que llamaba y atraía a las personas... A todo tipo, pero no parecia importarle, parecia una porquería de exhibicionista que si le preguntase si quiere follar ahí, frente a todos, diría que si con gusto.  
Ahora estaba frente a él dejándole el maldito anillo.

**Mo** **:** **no** **se** **quien** **te** **dijo** **que** **estoy** **aquí** **,** **no** **se** **siquiera** **porque** **viniste** **o** **porque** **mierda** **me** **sigues** **fastidiando** **,** **pero** **ya** **basta** **!** _Estaba_ _explotando_ _..._ _Justo_ _en_ _su_ _lugar_ _de_ _trabajo_ _,_ _sus_ _puños_ _estaban_ _cerrados_ _y_ _no_ _miraba_ _al_ _pelinegro_ _en_ _si_ _,_ _solo_ _el_ _libro_ _que_ _sostenía_ _._ _Pasaron_ _unos_ _minutos_ _en_ _silenció_ _,_ _el_ _cual_ _el_ _pelirrojo_ _se_ _molesto_ _aun_ _mas_ _._ _Levantó_ _la_ _vista_ _y_ _vio_ _a_ _He_ _Tian_ _mirandolo_ _de_ _forma_ _extraña_ **Qué** **mierda** **miras** **ahora** **?**

**Tian** **:** _sonrió_ **estas** **tan** **o** **incluso** **mas** **hermoso** **como** **el** **último** **día** **que** **te** **vi** **.** _Se_ _levantó_ _dejando_ _el_ _libro_ _y_ _salio_ _._


	40. Sorry.

Su destinado era Zhang Zhen Xi, estaba completamente enamorado de él antes de saberlo.   
No hablaban, pero sabía que debía seguir. Lo seguía a todos lados entregándole obsequios para poder enamorarlo, conquistarlo.   
Xixi, como él le decia, le había pedido amablemente que se alejara, que se mantuviera a cierta distancia. Así lo hizo.

Unos idiotas decidieron molestarlo, él solo se defendió, pero Xixi solo se giro rodando los ojos.

Tal vez no debía defenderse, tal vez él quería defenderlo.  
Pasaron los días y otros en gran grupo fueron agarrarlo, solo se dejo golpear, pero Xixi nunca giró. Llego Mo Guan Shan y He Tian a ayudarlo, él solo quería que su Xixi lo salvara. 

Recibió un gran reto por parte de sus amigos, dijeron cosas dolorosas, pero ellos nunca lo entenderían. Ellos fueron destinados estando juntos.

Siguió pasando, solo que He Tian frenaba a Mo cuando este quería ayudarlo.  
Solo una vez Xixi giró para verlo, verlo ensangrentado y siendo golpeado, Jian Yi solo sonreía enamorado.


	41. I don't know what to say 6.

Pasaron unos días y sabía que Mo me estaba buscando, seguía siendo tan obvio cuando algo le molestaba.  
Había atrasado mi vuelo con tal de poder verlo un poco más, ahora deje unas rosas para él en la biblioteca solo que

**Mo** **:** **ya** **deja** **de** **fastidiar** **!** **Vete** **con** **la** **tipa** **que** **te** **besabas** **y** **deja** **de** **joderme** **de** **una** **maldita** **vez** **!** **Que** **tan** **infeliz** **debo** **ser** **para** **que** **tú** **seas** **feliz** **?** _Estaba_ _estresado_ _,_ _enojado_ _,_ _molesto_ _,_ _dolido_ _._

**He** **:** **no** **se** **de** **que** **me** **estas** **hablando** **Mo** _me_ _levante_ _y_ _fui_ _hasta_ _él_ **Nunca** **hubo** **alguien** **además** **de** **ti** **,** **sabes** **bien** **que** **estaba** **...** **Que** **estoy** **condenadamente** **enamorado** **de** **ti** **y** **cuando** **te** **fuiste** **sin** **decir** **nada** **seguí** **amandote** **.**

**Mo** **:** **no** **mientas** **así** **,** **no** **sabes** **mentir** _mire_ _el_ _piso_ _tratando_ _de_ _no_ _llorar_ **no** **lo** **recuerdas** **?** **Una** **tipa** **alta** **,** **flaca** **,** **pelo** **castaño** **y** **largo** **.** **Vestida** **con** **el** **estúpido** **uniforme** **escolar** **.**

**He** **:** _Recorde_ _de_ _que_ _hablaba_ _y empecé_ _a_ _reírme_ _,_ _no_ _podía_ _ser_ _cierto_ _._ **Tardaste** **tanto** **para** **confesarte** **y** **justo** **en** **ese** **maldito** **momento** **tenías** **que** **hacerlo** **?** _Me_ _acerqué_ _para_ _tomarlo_ _de_ _la_ _cintura_ _,_ _extrañaba_ _tanto_ _sus_ _sonrojos_ _y_ _su_ _cara_ _de_ _estreñimiento_ _cuando_ _no_ _entendía_ _que_ _pasaba_

**Mo** **:** **qué** **mierda** **haces** **?** **No** **iba** **a** **confesarme** **,** **que** **carajos** **iba** **a** **confesar** **?** _Su_ _aroma_ _seguia_ _siendo_ _una_ _satisfacción_ _que_ _nunca_ _le_ _diría_ _._

**He** **:** **sabes** **que** **soy** **malo** **mintiendote** **,** **espere** **tanto** **por** **ti** **.** _Acaricie_ _su_ _rostro_ _._


	42. I don't know what to say 7.

**Mo: vete a la mierda, ¿realmente esperas que confié en ti cuando te besuqueas con quien carajo sabe cuántas chicas? Puede que yo no te haya dicho que estaba enamorado de ti, pero a diferencia yo no bese a nadie para que tú, maldito desgraciado, salga de mi cabeza.**

**He: nunca me la dejaras fácil, ¿cierto?** _Sonreí y bajé mis manos acariciando su espalda_

 **Mo: NO! Porque mierda har** _ahora el pelinegro estaba besándolo, esos labios finos y suaves por los que siempre soñé e insulto lo estaban besando._

**He:** _me separe un poco_ **Te amo, solo a ti, siempre a ti.**


	43. I don't know what to say 8.

**_Pasaron_ ** **** **_meses_ ** **_,_ ** **_He_ ** **** **_Tian_ ** **** **_seguia_ ** **** **_esforzandose_ ** **** **_para_ ** **** **_lograr_ ** **** **_conquistar_ ** **** **_a_ ** **** **_su_ ** **** **_pelirrojo_ ** **_._ ** **_Ambos_ ** **** **_se_ ** **** **_quedaron_ ** **** **_allí_ ** **_,_ ** **_por_ ** **** **_el_ ** **** **_momento_ ** **** **_era_ ** **** **_mejor_ ** **** **_mantenerse_ ** **** **_alejados_ ** **** **_de_ ** **** **_lo_ ** **** **_que_ ** **** **_conocian_ ** **** **_y_ ** **** **_seguir_ ** **** **_solo_ ** **** **_ellos_ ** **_._ **   
**_Mo_ ** **** **_aceptaba_ ** **** **_todo_ ** **** **_de_ ** **** **_su_ ** **** **_pelinegro_ ** **_,_ ** **_aceptaba_ ** **** **_sus_ ** **** **_besos_ ** **_,_ ** **_sus_ ** **** **_caricias_ ** **_._ ** **_Ya_ ** **** **_aceptaba_ ** **** **_que_ ** **** **_lo_ ** **** **_amaba_ ** **** **_y_ ** **** **_el_ ** **** **_demonio_ ** **** **_seguía_ ** **** **_enamorandolo_ ** **_._ **

**_Mo_** ** _:_** casemonos.


	44. I don't know what to say 9.

**_No._ **

**__ **


	45. I don't know what to say 10

**He** **:** Vamos Mo! Solo era una broma **estaba** **esquivando** **todo** **lo** **que** **me** **tiraba** **y** **me** **reí** Sabes que te amo y que obviamente querre casarme contigo! **Logre** **acercarme** **y** **lo** **tome** **de** **la** **cintura** **,** **lo** **pegue** **a** **mi** **y** **lo** **bese** **levemente** pon un anillo en mi dedo, quiero el de navidad.


End file.
